1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to a cutter exchanging apparatus, more particularly to a computerized cutter exchanging apparatus incorporated in a machine and in which a cam mechanism is applied to achieve the cutter exchanging purpose.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
A conventional computerized cutter exchanging apparatus to be incorporated in a machine includes a driving device to rotate a cam mechanism rigidly mounted on a driving shaft thereby to rotate a driven shaft connected to said cam mechanism by a connecting rod. One end of the driven shaft holds an arm for exchanging a cutter. In order for the driven shaft to be rotated and simultaneously moved axially a plurality of cam mechanisms and driving mechanism are applied, thus increasing the cost of manufacturing and making said cutter exchanging apparatus more complicated. Further when said cam mechanism is needed to be machined in an electric discharge machine, it is not easy to dismantle said cam mechanism from the driving shaft on which it is mounted.